


The Naughty List

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Christmas Party, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Armitage Hux, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Jealous Armitage Hux, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meet-Cute, Office Party, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Riding Crops, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: At the annual Resistance Corporation Christmas party, all the unmated alphas and omegas are paired together for games in the hopes that they will find their mate.Rose thinks she is a lost cause...until she's paired with one of the newest employees, her arch-nemisis in business services, Armitage Hux. Alpha, dom, and much, much more.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Gingerose Holiday Exchange 2020: Secret Spy





	1. Santa Dom Hux is Coming to Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ngoc12thefangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngoc12thefangirl/gifts).



> Happy New Year! Ngoc, I hope you'll enjoy this! I know you said you don't like too much holiday stuff, but I hope me subverting them all will make up for it. I've tried to include some of your favorite tropes.

"Welcome to the annual Resistance Corporation Christmas Gala!" 

Leia Organa-Solo may not have founded the family company, but she was the one who made it what it was. Dressed in a formal, red pantsuit, she was a formidable woman, but tonight she smiled from a third-floor, glass balcony overlooking the all-expenses-paid party. 

Cheers rang out from the floor-to-ceiling windows decked in emerald garlands, red bows, and white Christmas lights. Overly cheery, instrumental Christmas music played in the background while crowds of partygoers milled about, chatting amongst themselves. The majority were mated couples chatting to other pairs.

Meanwhile, Rose Tico stood alone at a tall table covered in an immaculate, white tablecloth, sipping on her second glass of champagne from the open bar. Wearing a naughty Mrs. Claus dress, complete with a red, fur-trimmed hat, boots, and dress, she looked particularly jolly, even if she was anything but. 

"What tortures does she have planned for us unmated Omegas this year, Rey?" sighed Rose, quickly finishing her glass and looking for a waiter carrying another tray of them. 

Rey turned to Kaydel, who had found her mate at last year's Christmas party. "I know Poe was involved in planning. What fresh hell disguised as holiday cheer does he have in store?"

Kaydel giggled. "You'll know soon."

Rose could only groan. In the four years she had worked there, every Christmas party had grown increasingly more awkward since she was one of a small handful of unmated Omegas -- and for that matter, any unmated designation at the Resistance Corporation -- that still was woefully alone.

Leia cleared her throat. "Thanks to all of you, we've had a very good year. For that, I thank you. We've got some fun activities planned, and enough alcohol to lower your inhibitions so that you'll actually participate."

Rose snorted and glanced at her friends. "If I'm really going to let go of my inhibitions, I'll go back to that club with you all and Phas. That was pretty fun."

She'd only been to the BDSM club once because she was curious, but she had enjoyed it. Phasma was an experienced domme and Alpha who sponsored them, and she did well in pairing them all off. The experience had given Rose a taste for something more when she had her first relationship, hopefully with her mate.

She had been saving herself for her mate, depending on toys to get her through her heats in the past. She had always had high standards, and going to that club had only raised the bar for her. She wasn't sure if she would be able to find a caring Alpha and dom at the same time. 

"It was fun. However, you never know, Rose. Poe and I have big plans for both you and Rey tonight," commented Kaydel with a knowing grin. 

Rose had her doubts. She hadn't shown any attraction to an Alpha so far, save for maybe one of the newest employees in the business services, Armitage Hux. She was assured he was, but she had never met him personally to know. Known as General Hugs by Poe and General Annoyance by everyone unfortunate enough in engineering to be paired with him for money approvals, he had the most attractive voice she had ever heard. She just wished that she liked him more. 

With his accent and aloof tone of voice, he could make her panties wet in moments, if only he didn't call to criticize everything she did. He was an equal-opportunity Scrooge, making every engineer's work ten times harder, whether by rejecting Snap's requests because he didn't put enough details in his list of materials for projects, Kin's requests because they were unrealistic, or Jessika's because her budgets were wrong. 

Rose was lucky because she was thorough enough to only get hers turned back every time because of stupid grammar and spelling mistakes. If Hux didn't sound so smug every time he found something wrong, she might like him. When he got commanding over the phone with others, she was glad she had never had to speak, as it was the only time that she found herself tongue-tied, turned on by his voice. 

Had she gotten off to that voice before? Yes. Had she imagined him while at the club? Also a yes. Was she proud? No. However, she was never going to meet him, right? 

Leia continued her speech. "For all our unmated employees, I've been assured by Dameron that he has an exceptionally fun scavenger hunt for you tonight to encourage better 'inter-department relations'. We've had a good record of at least one pair finding their mate at this party for the last ten years, and I intend to make it happen again," said Leia proudly. "Especially since mates always make better employees. With that, I'll leave you to it. Merry Christmas, everyone."

"A scavenger hunt?" asked Rose in disbelief as Han Solo asked all unmated Alphas and Omegas to meet in Rose's corner of the room. "Seriously, Kaydel?"

"It'll be fun, I promise! It's even themed with items picked out for specific pairs," said the blonde defensively. "Poe spent a lot of time with me coming up with clues for you, after much urging from our boss." She glared at Ben Solo, who was marching over unwillingly. He looked menacing, even if Rey insisted he wasn't. 

Rose didn't think he was too bad. It was just his best friend, Hux, who was. Both had come to the company just after the beginning of the new year, and they had created havoc in business services ever since. 

The speakers' song of choice changed to a peppy rendition of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town", and Rose shook her head. Santa wasn't coming in her experience of these parties. She observed the crowd, only to freeze when an unknown male stopped her short. He had to be new; she knew every attractive man in the company because she had met them for work or heard about them through the grapevine. 

And this one was cute. More than cute, really, in his black dress suit and crisp, white shirt. His ginger hair was longer and fell slightly over his eyes as he scowled, clearly not amused or excited to be there, as evidenced by his lack of holiday wares. His only allowance seemed to be the red fur that lined the edges of his black, leather gloves. 

When he folded his arms across his chest and huffed the hair out of his face, she decided he was hot. He wasn't overly muscled and huge, just enough muscle and lean enough to speak to her inner Omega.

_Alpha is strong. Alpha can carry and handle you._

"I hope he's single," she muttered, sneaking another glance at him and feeling heat gather between her legs when she locked eyes with him, as though he had heard her.

As soon as they did, he clenched his jaw, a predatory look entering his gaze, and she wondered if Christmas had come early. "What are the odds?" she asked more loudly to her friends. 

"Very, _very_ good," whispered Kaydel, a smirk in her voice. "Have fun, Rosie. Try not to be too bratty with him. I hear from Ben that he's a tamer."

Rose was too distracted by the newcomer to pay much attention to Kaydel just then, even if she should've. Who cared if she was bratty?

"Ha! Hardly. The only one I want to put in his place is the Master Grammar Guru, especially after my little win yesterday. Did you know that I finally submitted a request without any comments?" asked Rose with a proud shake of her hips. 

"What? No! How? Tell us your secret," said Rey curiously.

Rose couldn't stop staring at the red-head who was now stalking intently toward her, and she couldn't help pressing her legs together in response. She was on really good suppressants and wasn't anywhere near the time for her heat, so she was slightly confused why she was feeling anything then. All the smells of various Alphas around her were distasteful, so she focused on that instead of the eye candy in front of her that was rolling back his sleeves, revealing arms she wanted to lick.

"He only found one error, and it was a comma that he told me previously to remove since I like the Oxford comma. I took it out especially for him, and he had the nerve to tell me to put it back in! Well, I threw that in his face, and he withdrew his comment," cackled Rose, growing more excited by the minute as Poe announced the pairings for the scavenger hunt.

"I know all of you don't enjoy this public humiliation, but I swear it works! It got me last year, the serial bachelor, and it can help you, too! Just to encourage you, I convinced our boss to give a special prize to whoever finishes first: an extra day of paid vacation for each of you. A week if you end up mated."

"Impressive. That's a lot better than the money prize last year," remarked Rose, quieting when the mystery Alpha licked his lips not too far away from her. 

"Drumroll please! And our first pair will be...Armitage Hux and Rose Tico!" called Poe over the microphone. "Please come to me to receive your assignment."

Rose froze when she heard Hux's name, suddenly dreading the entire night. The thought of getting stuck with her arch-nemesis the greatest torture she had ever known. However, a funny thing happened. At the same moment she heard Hux's name, she saw her Alpha's ears perk up. When he acknowledged Poe with a nod, she realized with horror a very important detail that everyone had neglected to mention about her enemy.

_Oh no, he's hot._

_Alpha is hot_ and _commanding._

Shaking her head, ice flowed through her veins when Hux gave her a disbelieving look as she approached Poe with him as he discovered just who she was. At least they were both surprised by this development. 

At that moment, the large clock outside struck the hour, the bells echoing through the room. Each bell toll, each step closer, felt like an eternity. Everything was in slow motion as she started on a collision course with Hux that seemed more like destiny. 

It may have been cold within her, but warmth engulfed her outside. The heat in his gaze swallowed her where she stood, and she didn't know how she was going to make it through the night. 

They stopped several steps from Poe together, both more focused on one another until the smirking procurement manager cleared his throat. 

"I don't think you two have met, yet. Hugs, I want you to meet your favorite engineer, Rose Tico. Rosie, this is Armie, the Alpha who's going to make all your dreams come true," said Poe playfully, stepping up to them and placing both of his candy cane-striped envelopes in one hand, so as to force them to shake hands. 

Hux turned up his nose and drew back. "She is _not_ my favorite; I don't have a favorite. Nor am I fulfilling any dream of hers; she couldn't handle me if she tried."

"You _wish_ you were Alpha enough to handle me," she spat back, moving toward Poe. "Give me our envelope."

Fire and ice combined in Hux's eyes, pinning her to where she stood as he judged her and found her lacking. He seemed almost amused that she would make such a claim, and a part of her, the masochistic part of her, wished that he would make good on it. 

" _I_ will be taking that," informed Hux coldly, stepping in front of her and holding out his hand. "I don't trust any engineer at this company with this sort of thing."

"Hmm, which of these was yours?" asked Poe, shrugging a moment later. "Eh, whatever. Both are pretty similar, given the couples." Handing Hux the envelope, Poe grinned. "Merry Christmas. I don't expect to see you two for the rest of the night."

"We'll be back first. I guarantee it. I want to spend as little time as possible with _her_ so I can get out of here," muttered Hux, already opening the envelope. 

"Sure, Huxie," said Poe playfully. Rose glared at him but followed as Poe rubbed his hands together before handing another envelope to Ben and Rey. "I have high hopes for those two."

Rose was ready to snarl at her partner, even if she couldn't take her eyes off of Hux's scent gland, longing to put her hands on it and breathe him in fully. 

Ever since he had stepped in front of her, she had smelled a whiff of him, a combination of sandalwood and pine that she found utterly intoxicating. It was light because of her suppressants, but she yearned to get a stronger scent of him, all while hating herself and him for making her feel like this when all she wanted was to punch the smarmy git for all the grief he gave her and her department. 

They walked until the party was non-existent, the lights dimmer in the hall outside, nothing but some small, twinkling lights for atmosphere. At that, he turned on her, getting in her face.

"I ought to take you up to my office for what you said earlier," sneered Hux, his icy, blue eyes drawing her in.

"For what? Because I stood up to you, O Master Grammar Guru?" she asked, closing the distance between them, reveling in his woodsy scent. 

"That's Master to you," he responded, crumpling the forgotten clue in his fist. 

He had always asked her not to call him General Hugs or Annoyance. She hadn't called him this one yet, and she was regretting it when he looked at her as though she were his next meal. Her breathing hitched, and she wondered if Hux had dom proclivities. Her panties were already wet by that point, well on their way to sticking to her, and she was beginning to regret not wearing a bra. 

"You have to earn that, Armie," she returned breathlessly, feeling his powerful smell waft in and penetrate her, sending shots of pure desire to her core. Slick gathered her thighs, and her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. 

He glanced down and smirked. "I think I affect you more than you realize, _Omega."_

She hated how the sound of that word sent her inner Omega into overdrive. _Give in to Alpha. Tell him the truth._ She couldn't and wouldn't. She was still afraid. 

He leaned in a little more. "I could earn your trust easily, and then I'd show you the true meaning of pain and pleasure." When his voice became low and commanding like that, her brain shut down. No words would come, and she found herself ducking her head, unable to meet his piercing eyes. She barely saw his grin, but she was arrested by the sight of his dress slacks, what had up to that point seemed normal. 

Now, they were tented, and she was more than a little pleased to not be the only one affected.

Was he just as attracted to her as she was to him?

He bent down until his hot breath tickled her ear. "You smell like a gingerbread house, with hot vanilla frosting oozing from you, just begging to be sampled. So ripe and sweet. I could give that to you if you asked nicely, Rose. If you were a good girl for me."

She shivered and shut her eyes, not wanting to see how her nipples pebbled at his enticing words. She was embarrassed to say that she wanted him to do it. Wanting to find a way out of it, she dug through the haze of lust until she hit upon something. 

She pulled back and fixed him with her most innocent look yet, folding her arms under her breasts. "I think I've already been a good girl this year, Santa. I submitted a request without any comments."

His nose wrinkled as his face turned as red as his hair. Stepping back and straightening his clothes, he said nonchalantly, "So you did."

"I still can't believe you tried to play it both ways, you dirty cheat. Would it kill you to just admit that sometimes I'm right?" she asked, fixing him with a glare.

"When you treat me like this, yes," he replied, bringing out the clue again to change the subject. 

"Only because you did it first. Everyone hates you, even if you are the most competent guy in business services," she said, shocking him as he gaped. "I could easily forgive your pride, if you had not mortified mine. You catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar," she added, wanting to make a point.

When he finally picked his jaw off the ground, he read the clue aloud. "Oh no. Santa has lost his gear and clothes. Help him find it, please? First is his hat. Where could he hang it in our building?"

As Rose mentally reviewed every room in her memory for clothing racks and hooks, Hux scowled.

"How should I bloody well know where we keep such things? Who cares?"

"I do," she stated with a pout and stomp of her foot. "Some of us use purses and bring coats to the office." She snapped her fingers as a lightbulb went on in her mind. "I got it."

"Where?" he asked savagely, already stomping toward the elevator. 

She stared daggers at his back as she followed. "There are three places I know of. Let's start on the lowest level and work our way up."

He whirled on her when she made it to the elevator door. "You didn't specify where, exactly. Such a stereotypical engineer."

He huffed and faced the opening door, making her hackles rise. "Since you're not an engineer--"

"I have a bachelors in electrical engineering and a masters in mechanical; don't tell me what I'm not!" he roared, storming into the shiny elevator. 

Her heart pounded, equal parts turned on by the knowledge and upset with herself for making that assumption.

_Alpha is hurt. Apologize to Alpha. Reassure him. Tell him you'll never leave his side._

Rose was ready to agree with her inner Omega until that last statement that came out of nowhere. Just because he was an engineer and able to understand her didn't mean he was her mate, any more than him smelling amazing or acting like the dom she had always wanted made him so.

"I'm sorry," she said with true contrition. "I didn't know."

"You never asked," he groused, eyeing the floor moodily as she pressed the button for the fifth floor. "Didn't you ever wonder why your designs were always green-lighted without having to be reviewed by your peers? It's because I'm just as qualified."

"I didn't know. Maybe I'll ask you if I have questions going forward; you might know better compared to the rest," she admitted, standing in front of him and getting a much stronger hint of pine rolling off of him. He filled her senses, and when he jerked his head up at her words, she saw new emotion simmering in his eyes. It scared her. As the elevator dinged, she hurried off, saying, "The tiny conference room at the far end has a coat rack just outside it."

"Rose! Wait!" he cried, jogging to catch up to her run. She ignored her inner Omega wanting to obey him, knowing she needed to stand up for herself. When he reached her, his gloved hand grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him a little more harshly than she had expected. When she saw his eyes, they were dark, threatening, and his tightening grip sent another bolt of pure need through her. His other glove captured her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You didn't listen to me. Why?"

"Why does it matter?" she asked, putting on a brave front. "We are a team, and I know where it is. You can be a big boy and follow me."

"I give the orders around here, _not you_ ," he ground out, eyes daring her to talk back. 

He seemed one step from taking her over his knee, as much as his hands shook with barely contained energy. She wanted nothing more than to let him, but she also recognized something else in that moment.

"If we were in a club, you would," she allowed, getting on her tiptoes so she could breathe the same air as him. "However, we're not. We're at work, where we are _equals,_ and I'll ask you to remember that." She slipped out of his grasp and headed toward the conference room. "If you want to be let into my confidence, to be trusted by me, then I expect some respect and trust from you as well."

She swayed her hips, pleased with her response. He quickly caught up, but he remained silent and didn't demand anything else from her. 

When they came to the room, he raised his eyebrows. "Well? Where is it? I thought it was just outside this room."

She harrumphed. "Clearly they moved it to make it harder. Let's check inside the conference room. I'm sure it's in there."

"If it's not, you'll tell me where the rest of the options are post-haste," he required, throwing open the door.

"And if I'm right, you have to trust me on further locations for clues," she returned, heading in. "I want to win just as much as you, and I'm very knowledgeable with the layout of this entire building."

They were barely inside when they found their quarry, the cast iron coat rack perched on top of the conference table, the Santa hat sitting on the top hook. What was more distressing was that their next clue was taped to the crystal chandelier above the coat rack. 

"I win," she said smugly, turning to him. 

He pointed at the coat rack. "Get on the table." 

She warred with her inner Omega. _Comply with Alpha!_ The rest of her refused on principle, especially when he ordered her around like that. 

He sighed. "Get up there and claim your prize. I'm getting on the table as well, to lift you up so you can reach that stupid envelope."

She remained unmoved. When he gave her another disapproving look, she shook her head. "You still aren't addressing me right. I _demand_ respect."

At that, his eyes widened, and he smiled slightly. "Not many will consistently stand up to me, especially Omegas. Most just obey." He got in her personal space. "I like it."

"Show it," she said imperiously, surprised when he pushed aside a chair and bent over to give her two hands to lift her onto the table.

"I'm ready, Rose," he said, his eye teeth showing in his smile. "Please allow me to help you this time."

She had her doubts since she was heavier than most women in the office, but once he had her, he lifted her like she weighed nothing. Her inner Omega purred.

_Alpha is very strong. Alpha will protect._

She tried not to think about it as his scent continued to strengthen, despite her suppressants. As she walked across the table, her foot caught on the crack created by the two joined tables, and he caught her around her waist, holding her snug against him to prevent her from face-planting.

"I've got you," he murmured in her ear, giving her a gentle shove soon after to let her approach the coat rack. "I believe in you, Rose."

Confidence boosted by him, she snatched the hat before turning and plopping it on his head, pleased with the jaunty angle.

"That hat wouldn't look good on just anyone, but you can pull it off, Santa," she noted happily. "Ready for another lift?"

His tongue darted out and wetted both lips, making her feel impossibly thirsty. As her body twisted in on itself with more tension, she ignored the ache that was beginning to form between her legs, alongside the slick that was forming at an alarming rate.

"Oh yes," he said, moving so his body was flush with hers. "Where would you like me to hold you? Here?" he asked, gripping one hip. "Or perhaps here?"

At that, his fingers grazed one of her taut buds, circling it slowly before resting at her shoulders. She had to bite back a moan at how good it felt to be touched. It wasn't fair how good he made her feel. 

"Hips, please." She placed his wandering hand on her hip and waited, and soon she was in the air, able to grab the envelope. 

"Well done," he praised. "I bet no one found their first item so fast."

Now _this_ was how he should speak to her and others. It placated her and tied a bow around her feelings that he respected her finally, as she doubted he helped everyone like this, especially one like her who caused trouble. 

Just as she lowered her arm with the next clue, he rubbed his face against her dress, near the apex of her thighs, and she whined, causing him to adjust one of his hands to cup her ass. His large hand gripped it firmly before pinching, and another wave of heat and slick rushed through her. 

"Ah--Armitage."

_Alpha wants you. Alpha likes your scent. Give him more._

He buried his face between her legs, and she was sure that she was creating a large wet spot on the front of her dress from it as he remained there, inhaling her deeply. His unabashed desire for her emboldened her, and she let him ease her legs onto his shoulders so she could sit on him. Aware of how high she was and how strong he had to be to keep this up, she gushed a little more for him, attempting to grind against his face in an effort to find some relief. 

As he exhaled loudly, he said, slightly muffled, "Rose. So sweet. Sugar and spice, and everything nice."

Her hands latched onto his hair and scalp, dropping the envelope to better enjoy the moment with him. As she pulled, he moaned, and suddenly, they were falling on the table, creating a crack in fake wood from their combined weight. 

He may have landed on her bottom half, but he scrambled off her in seconds, slipping off her boots and running gloved fingers along her feet, ankles, and legs. "Rose? Are you alright?" he asked, truly worried as he searched for injuries. "I'm sorry for losing my focus and dropping you."

"It's fine, honest," she said, cupping his cheeks and making him look at her. "My body isn't in pain, and you didn't mean it. I think we were both _very_ distracted."

"Oh yes," he confirmed, kissing her. "Still, I want to make it up to you."

_Let Alpha do it!_

She kissed him back, and they made out with one another. His large, wandering hands soothed and aroused her in equal parts, and she unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. With every inch of smooth skin shown, she ran her fingers across it, then her nails, feeling a need to claim him in her own way. Each scratch made him groan or grunt, and she loved every inhuman sound he made. 

As she lay on her back, they would've let things develop more were it not for the sound of hushed voices further down the hall. At that, Rose paused, leaning back and closing her legs. "What now?"

"Shh, my Omega. They won't find us in here," he whispered, turning slightly so anyone in the doorway couldn't see her well, or how he was holding her. 

She, however, was unaccountably turned on by the idea of being caught in the act with him and in being his. _Alpha is ours. We belong to Alpha. Let him claim you in the hallway for all to see._ She stroked his hair and loved how soft it was, new wetness appearing soon after at the idea of him pounding into her in the hallway. 

He stroked one of her thighs. "I think you like this."

"I do," she confessed quietly, too caught in the haze of lust to care what she said. "It's one of my fantasies, to have sex in public. To flout the rules since I always follow the rules."

"Then we are more alike than either of us realized," he said, slowly bringing her down so their eyes could meet. "I'm a law-abiding citizen and rule-follower to a tee. Except in the bedroom."

His bedroom comment made her core clench. "There's so much I want, but I'm afraid," she admitted, sliding her arms around his neck. 

He nuzzled her cheek. "Why? You can trust me. Help me understand so I can help you."

She held back, staring deeply into his eyes and looking for anything disingenuous. However, all she found was genuine feeling. "I, it's my first everything. I'm a virgin." 

His mouth fell open, and he leaned in, until his lips almost brushed against hers. "Even your first kiss?"

She nodded, eyes soft. "Yes."

"This is...this is such an honor," he said, cradling her cheeks. "Please."

_Alpha is happy. Keep doing it._

She wanted to purr and rub herself against him. Touched that he would ask and say please, she agreed. "I wanted--"

The words died on her lips as he tilted his head and gave her the softest of kisses, barely pressing against her. It was enough, however, to ensure that she would remember him always. It was delicious, and she needed _more._

"What did you want?" he asked, poised to kiss her again. 

"For you to kiss me again. Harder," she said breathlessly. 

He didn't hold back. He seared his lips to hers, until she was sure that he was the only one who would ever be remembered. And she didn't mind one bit. She melted into the embrace, kissing back and pressing her hips against his. 

_Alpha likes you. Alpha wants you. You should make a nest for Alpha._

The urge to nest scared her enough that she let go of him. As she snatched the envelope and got off the table, she saw the hurt look in his eyes, and she felt _terrible._

_Go back to Alpha right now! Apologize!_

"I'm sorry, Armitage," she said, looking away. "I've distracted us from our goal with my needs. Let me read the next clue."

He nimbly removed himself from the table and brought the coat rack with him. "For the record, I needed it just as much. What's the clue say?"

As she read it, he placed the coat rack where it belonged. 

"Good job on finding the hat! Now how about Something for Santa or Even his reindeer? The sleigh is Very much not Entirely ready without some jingle bells. Where might a pretty female reindeer put it on Now?"

"This grammar and capitalization is driving me bonkers," commented Hux as they both stared and puzzled.

"So the clue wants us to check the women's bathroom for jingle bells?" asked Rose, scratching her head. "Something seems off."

"Besides the capitalization? It is, and that sentence is worded poorly. It could be more concise. Do they really expect us to search every single bathroom? That'll take all night!" cried Hux, annoyed.

"I got it!" squealed Rose, face lighting up. "Look at the letters capitalized that shouldn't be. What does it spell?"

He studied the paper again. "Seven." As his eyes widened, he glanced back at her, a smile filling his face. "Rose, you're a genius." He kissed her without thinking, pushing her back end against the table so he could press his erection against her center, rocking against her until she cried out and wrapped her legs around him. "I was secretly relieved to be with you."

She protested, "But you--"

"I know what I said earlier. If I didn't, they or you could have guessed my primal response to seeing you for the first time," he said. "You're the most competent engineer in the whole department, and you continue to impress me. Let's go."

His arms changed their hold on her slightly so he could carry her to the elevator, unwilling to separate from her. Once inside it, he pushed her back against the cold wall and lifted her dress slightly, sniffing the air and growling.

"You're soaked for me, and all I want is to taste you," he said, using his other hand to finger one of her scent glands. "I want to know you. All of you."

She was saved from answering by the door opening, and she guided him to the only floor with one women's bathroom. As soon as they were inside, they found the collar of bells and another envelope in the last bathroom sink.

He sat her on the sink, barely taking his eyes off her to take the collar and open it up. As he stepped between her legs, he presented it to her. "I think this would look beautiful around your neck. It's perfect for Mrs. Claus. May I?"

_Take everything, Alpha. Please._

She nodded, pulling back her curtain of dark hair to give him access. He put it on her, and she glowed when it was settled around her. "Thank you."

"The only way this could look better was if it was my own collar on you," he mused, running his leather-clad fingers along the edge of the collar. "You'd look stunning in black leather and diamonds."

Her breath caught, and new slick escaped her, dripping down her legs. It only grew more intense as his scent increased, blanketing her like new snow until he blocked out every other smell, even the room freshener. 

"Armitage, are you really a dom?" she asked, gripping the lapels of his jacket. 

"Yes, and I'm looking for a bratty sub who will speak her mind and be able to keep up with me," he declared, pulling his hands away. "Would you be interested in a relationship like that with me for tonight...and possibly longer if we both agree to it?"

She nodded, and when he gave her a demanding look, she replied, "Yes. I want at least tonight with you."

"Good," he said, pulling on his gloves tighter and adjusting his hat before his fingers journeyed south, tweaking both of her clothed nipples, making her cry out until he reached the hem of her dress. "Does my Omega need relief?"

Her core began to throb uncontrollably. Oh yes, Santa Dom Hux was coming to town, and she couldn't wait to come with him. She whimpered, "Yes, Alpha. Please."

She rarely felt attraction or smelled other Alphas while on suppressants, so she was suspicious. However, it wasn't impossible. Considering how his voice had affected her before, it wasn't totally crazy. 

She decided to enjoy herself and see what happened with him. Either way, something good would come of it, as he was staring at her like she was his, with smoldering eyes and a wolfish smile, and it was all she had ever wanted.

"Of course. You've been such a good girl for me," he praised, pushing up her dress and finding her drenched panties. Making a low noise of approval in his throat, he added, "Starting by finding me out in that recent money request. You acted and performed perfectly." She moaned, pleased beyond words and happy to be acknowledged by the one man who mattered. "Then tonight, you were so fierce. I love that," he said, gloves traveling up her inner thighs until they found her slick. He grinned. "All for me."

"I love the sound of your voice," she confessed, wanting to be a part of the lovefest with him. "I've gotten off just to the memory of your voice."

He sucked a slick-coated finger into his mouth and hummed. "Good. Tell me, Rose, am I soft or commanding when I do?"

"Always commanding," she whispered, eyes fluttering closed as another finger traced the length of her slit. 

"Even better. I've been wanting to do this, ever since I first set eyes on you earlier," he said, pupils blown wide. "You would be perfect, just like your slick is. I could get drunk on that alone," he said, snapping her silk panties off her with one tug. "You don't need these. Not with me."

_Never again will they be worn, Alpha!_

As soon as he pocketed the wet silk, he slipped a finger inside her, making both groan at the sheer pleasure of it all. 

"Armitage, please," she begged, spreading her legs.

He nodded and stepped until his face was against hers. "On one condition: you must trust me to give you what you need and do exactly what I say. If I do anything that is too much, say Frosty. Understood?"

She nodded. "Yes. I will obey you--"

"Sir or Master. In the heat of the moment, Alpha works, too," he said, kissing her. "Say it, Rose. Call me by my name."

"Sir." Her tremulous voice was so quiet, she feared he wouldn't hear her. However, he did, and he rewarded her by going deeper inside her, that time with two fingers. "Yes! Please, sir, I need--"

"I know exactly what you need," he said, grasping her thighs. "Now splay these legs for me even more, so I can admire your pretty, pink pussy and how it glistens for me."

_Whatever Alpha wishes_.

She pulled back her dress until it was bunched above her waist. Next were her legs, stretching them out to their limit and basking in the attention he paid her, thrusting two fingers in her repeatedly as he licked his way up her legs. 

When he made it to her quivering, lower lips, he ate her out like a man starved, devouring her entirely with long swipes of his tongue. Any stimulation from her hand or toys was nothing compared to how heavenly he felt. 

He alternated with lips and tongue as he explored, repeatedly bringing her to the brink and back, denying her orgasm until she was a sobbing mess, tears rolling down her eyes. 

"Sir, Alpha, please, I beg you--"

"What is it you want?" he asked, circling her clit. "Beg more."

"Please, sir, I want to come on your face!" she shouted, not caring who heard. "Oh, Armitage, please, let me come!"

He stood up with a grin, making her wail. "Much as I want everyone to know that you're mine, I didn't give you permission to call me by that name, and for that, you've been a bad girl. You must be punished," he said, pointing to the floor. "Stand and bend over. Present that large, delectable ass to me."

"But--"

"Bad girls aren't allowed to come. You will only come when you've been punished," he said sternly, pulling her off the counter. "We can do it here or over my lap in the stall."

"Here, please," she stammered, planting her hands on the dark, marble counter before bending over. 

"Excellent. I will have the best view of you here, as will anyone else who walks in from hearing your moans. You want them to see you, don't you?" he asked, caressing her ass with the leather. 

The possibility of the forbidden sent a thrill of excitement through her, and the heat within her skyrocketed. 

"Yes," she whimpered, letting out a small cry when he slapped her ass, more gently than she expected. 

"That's what I thought. You're such a bad girl. You're on the naughty list for this, but don't worry...Santa likes girls on the naughty list," he said, leaning in and kissing her ear. "Just imagine several men stumbling in, all eyes fastened on your glowing, caramel skin and how it's presented so prettily for me. And how red I'm about to make it. You'd like it to be as red as my hair, wouldn't you?"

To emphasize, he spanked her harder, and she yelped. "Yes! Harder, sir!"

He could mark her and claim her right then and there if he asked. Any visible sign that she could be permanently with this man had her burning for more.

"You want everyone to hear me own you and your ass, don't you? I bet you're so wet right now imagining it, aren't you?" he asked, stroking her more at her louder sounds of agreement, another hand following the trail of her slick down her thighs. He tutted. "Such a naughty girl. It's already to your knees. Spread your legs more. I want to see you drip for me every time I spank you. Count each one for me."

"Yes, sir," she said, closing her eyes tighter and living in the moment. 

_Alpha knows best. Alpha is such a good dom. Demand more, Alpha._

"Louder," he demanded, spreading some of her slick on her ass cheeks. "I want every man to hear you, then come here to find you. And when they do, they'll see how wet you are, and just how much you're _mine."_

Somehow he fulfilled her every fantasy, and never had she wanted more to go into heat. "Yes! One!" she cried. A little louder as he hit the opposite cheek, she shouted, "Two!"

"Better. Scream for me, my Omega," he said, sliding three fingers into her folds. "You're drenched and so close. Just a little further."

He paused a moment, ratcheting up the tension as she waited. Anticipation filled her until she felt his bare hands, and she became wetter knowing there were fewer barriers between them. Each whack sounded harder against her cheeks, and her collar jingled every time he hit her. Each sound grew more frequent or louder as his severity increased, and she felt each crack as heat bloomed there. "Three! Four! Five! Six, ah! Alpha!" 

The pleasure-pain was better than anything she had ever imagined. Each sting only heightened the pleasure, until she was sure she would just fall over the edge without any further stimulation. 

"You're so loud for me and doing so well. You're being such a good girl," he praised, making her blush. "You deserve something special."

"May I come, please?" she asked, squealing when he flipped her around and sat her on the marble again. The counter was freezing, and she loved the relief it provided. 

"Yes. Come for me, Rose. Now you may say my real name as loud as you wish," he said, making eye contact. 

His hunger was palpable, drilling into her and pushing her even closer to her breaking point. In seconds, he dove between her legs, and she was gone, awash in sensation, torn apart at the seams. There was only Armitage and sweet, sweet release. 

She had no idea how loudly she shouted his name, but based on how much he grinned against her legs and pussy, she was sure the floors above and below her had heard her. As she collapsed bonelessly, he drank in every bit of her essence, not satisfied until she was licked dry. 

When she finally recovered, he peppered her with kisses and praise, hugging her to him. If this was what she could have with him every night, she wanted this. Her inner Omega was finally silent and blissed out, content at last to be satisfied by him.

She didn't care anymore if he drove her mad and was anal-retentive...it had definite benefits here. Plus, he wasn't that bad, really. He did his job well and always got his assigned engineers their funding and materials. He was a good friend according to Ben. There was probably more to him, but her brain was becoming hazy with lust once more. 

"Alpha...I don't want to leave this spot with you," she mumbled, snuggling against him. 

"I think you will if you want to continue this," he replied, picking her up and making her feel light and wanted. "Now, be a good girl for Santa and read our next clue. The sooner we get to the elevator, the sooner we can do more."

She reluctantly opened the candy cane envelope and read the clue aloud. "Santa has so many reindeer who need some bells...how can he keep them all in line? With a whip, of course! Where, you ask? 'I have shelves, but I'm not a bookcase. I contain food, but I'm not a grocery store. I'm cold inside, but I'm not an igloo. What am I?'"

"The kitchen," he guessed. "Which kitchenette here fits that description, though?"

She pushed through her lust to imagine all the kitchens. "The biggest one, I bet, on the fifteenth floor. It's always freezing in there."

He grinned and jingled her bells with his index finger. "My clever girl."

He carried her out, only putting her down once he pushed the button for the fifteenth floor. 

"What are we doing here?" she asked, unbuttoning his shirt further and burying her face in his chest. "I need you, Alpha."

"I need you, too, Omega. Would you like a taste of my cock?" he asked, twining one of her loose strands around his finger. 

As he ground his erection against her, both groaned, and she fell to her knees. "Will you guide me, Alpha?"

He made a low noise in his chest and picked her up, just before the elevator door opened. Using his bare hand to tilt her chin up, he intoned, "Yes, I will. We'll do it inside the kitchenette. I'll feed you there...in the best. Way. Possible."

New slick made its way down her thighs, and she dragged him toward their destination. "It's this way."

It was the biggest kitchen in the lower half of the building, and it had a glass door to keep in the chill. It was blessedly empty when they arrived, and on the center table lay a long whip and envelope. As he claimed their prize, she raided the fridge, finding an abandoned can of whipped cream.

He pocketed the envelope before evaluating the whip, wrapping it around her supple waist with a crack. "Come closer, Mrs. Claus. Santa is exhausted from helping others and needs relief."

"Let me help you," she said, walking eagerly. As soon as she was in front of him, though, she saw the slight bags under his eyes and panicked, her desire cooling to ensure he was alright first. She slipped her arms around his neck. "Are you truly tired? Does my department cause too much extra work for you? Why do you seem to take such joy in turning us back for comments?"

_Does Alpha approve? Is Alpha truly happy?_

His jaw dropped as he looked her over. "Rose?"

He was silently asking her where this came from, and she touched her nose to his. "You look tired. I hope it's not because of me or work."

He sighed, molding himself to her. "It's not. You are the brightest and best part of my day. I look forward to every interaction with you. Dameron was right that you're my favorite engineer...we understand each other best. You put in the effort, and I like your ideas."

She blushed, trying to ignore how his sandalwood scent began to invade her senses. "Thank you. That was very kind."

"You did tell me to be kinder," he reminded her wryly, "and I only speak the truth. I tend to focus on other things, though, as I like to be helpful. I can't help you improve like I do the others, and you talk back more than anyone else I know." 

"You like it," she sassed.

He cradled her face. "It is endearing, if infuriating. I have a dim view of most thanks to my previous job, as all are idiots or have useful qualities to be exploited. _You_ are different." He fell silent as he stared into her eyes. When he woke up, he kissed her tenderly. "I could just talk to you for hours and never tire of it. I wanted nothing of you for so long, only to have an excuse to prolong our conversations."

"And now?" she asked, hope rising and spreading like wildfire in her chest. "What do you want of me now?"

He bent in and brushed his lips against her scent gland. "I want to bite you here and never let go of you. Your very presence calls to me."

She shivered, leaning into him and savoring their closeness. "You already know?"

"Yes. I've never felt this strongly about someone before. What about you?" he asked, observing her face.

Joy filled her completely, and she couldn't believe she had gotten so lucky. "I think that if we are mates, you should bite me as soon as possible. I want to be yours just as much," she said, squeezing him a little tighter. "I've learned enough about you to know that I can be happy with you, and I'd be happy to spend the rest of my life learning the rest of it."

He smiled until something made him dim. " _If_ we are mates?"

"I thought I was in heat, but I don't think I am yet. I'm on suppressants, but I still want and smell you," she explained. "However, I don't want to steal someone's mate from them."

He shook his head. "You are too good. I know a fast way to determine it for me." His whole person straightened up, and even his voice changed, signaling the dom had returned. "Kneel."

She purred for him inwardly. _Anything for Alpha._ She complied at once, her ardor returning. "Yes, sir."

"Open your dress for me and show me your gorgeous tits. I want to come on them after you suck me off like a carrot," he commanded, unzipping his pants. 

Her eyes widened as she beheld his angry, red cock, dripping with pre-cum and larger than anything she had ever imagined. Her pussy clenched at the thought of him and his knot filling her with his seed, and she rushed to push down her dress, not caring who saw them. 

Armitage wanted her in a way no one ever had, and she was equally drawn to him. 

"Rise," he said fervently, "and claim your prize. This is for you." As her lips came to the level of his cock, she stopped, awaiting her next step. He gifted her with a smile that made her forget every bad thing about him. She wanted to make him smile indefinitely, and he looked like a man in love. He gripped the sides of her head gently and rubbed his tip along her lips. "Taste me. What do you think?"

Her tongue darted out, and his masculine scent and taste penetrated her. He was a drug, entering her veins and spreading until she was lapping at his cock like a dog without thinking, seeking more of him. She needed another hit, another taste, and her hands grasped his length for better control. 

When she accidentally squeezed too hard, he pulled away slightly with a wince. "Easy, Rose. Your enthusiasm does you credit. I'll guide you, and we'll go nice and slow so you enjoy it as much as I do."

_Alpha is in pain! Help him! Make him happy and smiley again!_

"What do I do? How do I hold you?" she asked, eyes curiously look up at him through her lashes. 

"Firmly with both hands. Tighter only I tell you to," he instructed, his tip going to her lips. "Open your mouth and use your tongue, not your teeth. That's it. Good girl."

He took her every step of the way, giving her a chance to explore his length and balls, enjoying more of his salty pre-cum, not bitter at all like she had understood. When she was ready, he worked his way fully into her mouth. They had to try multiple times to make it happen, but he knew tricks for her to try with breathing to help. He also complimented her every step of the way, and she felt more than capable because of it. 

When she finally accomplished it, she was so proud. He lingered there at the back of her throat before he exhaled loudly. "Rose, you are every good thing I have ever desired, all wrapped in one beautiful package. You feel exquisite around me, but I need more. I'm going to use your mouth a little harshly, but I think you'll like it."

His eyelids slipped closed as he pulled out shallowly then thrust back in with a vengeance. As she bobbed her head and took him deeper, he groaned and moved faster, pounding into her quicker with every stroke. As he did so, his cock expanded, and she gripped his hips for an anchor as he used her, each grunt of his spiking her pleasure to know he was happy.

When his movements became erratic, he pulled all the way out and slammed back in, holding there a moment before exiting and shooting long, white spurts of his cum all over her breasts. Her slick gushed out of her at the sight of so much leaving him, and feeling his hot cum cover the top half of her and slip down her breasts almost tipped her over the edge, as incredible as it felt. 

To be so claimed made her crow with pride, and when he continued to spill more jets of his cum onto her already covered breasts, letting it drip down her stomach, she couldn't resist. She leaned up and took him into her mouth, sucking up every last drop until he was spent. Each tangy drop was liquid fire, spreading and consuming her utterly, and her arousal was almost unbearable. By then, she was dripping and had created a mess on the floor below her.

"Rose, Rose, my sweet Omega," he purred, ruffling her hair. "You are the most beautiful flower in existence. I'm going to ruin you after we find this last clue."

"Yes, please," she begged, standing as he pocketed the whipped cream. "Shall I read the next clue?"

He nodded and stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her to pinch and fondle her breasts as she read. It was torture of the best sort as he guided her to another peak. "Clearly, or I'll make you start again."

"Well done! You've arrived at the final clue! After so much work, Santa will want to unwind in a love nest with Mrs. Claus, and this is the perfect way to do it. Search the third floor for the best spot."

"Intriguing," murmured Armitage, pulling up her dress over her chest. "I think they're ready for us."

"At least the clues don't feel as sappy and contrived this year," commented Rose, making him laugh. "Shall we?"

"Let's." Once ensconced in the elevator, he shoved her against a wall. "Don't think I forgot about your needs. You are selfless, and I aspire to be like that for you in every aspect of my life, not just in the bedroom."

"You already did so much--"

"I did hardly anything," he scoffed, opening his shirt further and handing her the whipped cream. "Cover my chest wherever you want to lick and enjoy."

Not wanting to waste time, she covered both of his nipples and his six-pack before licking them all clean. As she did so, he expertly worked three fingers inside her, sending her careening toward another orgasm. 

Just before the doors opened, he kissed her. "Come for me, Rose. Scream my name so all below know you're mine."

The doors opened, and he grinned. He circled her clit, and she sang like a bird, coming all over his hand and making all chatter below stop momentarily. As they returned to their conversations, Rose folded in two and let Armitage carry her out. 

They checked several rooms before one of the conference rooms with all glass windows for walls and a door revealed a giant nest of pillows and blankets. 

Neither said anything, only acting as they rushed inside. The room had no scent when they entered, but it quickly had only his unique one, swallowing everything it touched. She had no sign of arousal yet, nor did she feel his erection, but she still wanted to be there with him.

"Armitage--"

"Shh. Not yet, Rose. Let's find our last gift first," he said, bringing her to the center, where a wrapped gift sat. After he set her down, he sat next to her, and she climbed into his lap and grabbed the gift. Together they unwrapped it, revealing a bottle of lube and a large, orange dildo with a knot that was shaped like a carrot.

His eyes were dark, almost fiendish as they sparkled in the light from outside the room. "Rose, are you interested in anal?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation. "Why?"

"Merely curious. For science, of course," he replied, turning her head. He held out a finger to her mouth. "Tell me, Rose, what do you do with carrots?"

"Typically not insert them in my ass," she joked before she got an idea. An awful idea. A wonderful, awful idea. 

She bit his finger. 

The change was faster than slipping on ice. Within seconds of tasting him, her heat overcame her, and there was no questioning this time. Flames licked her body from within, and her slick flowed out of her, her legs clenching around nothing.

"Alpha," she panted, facing him and straddling him as she fought back the urge to nest and cling to him. "I need you. I need your knot."

She felt his erection jut out, and he tackled her to the floor, pushing down her dress and kissing every inch of skin he could find. "Yes, Omega." He slowed when he came to her face. "I'm going to take such care of you, my mate."

"Make me yours," she said, spreading her arms and legs out on the colorful assortment of pillows and blankets.

He looked at her with adoration. "Merry Christmas to me."


	2. I Saw Rosie Kissing Santa Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alllll the sex and public sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngoc, I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this second half, but I hope the wait will be worth it. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it and hope you will, too. Thanks for being patient! (Sorry, it's not fully edited, but I wanted to get this to you.)

Rose had never been so happy to attend a Christmas party before. She didn't think so much could change in one night, but she was happy to be wrong. 

She had been so very wrong about Armitage Hux, but now he was her mate. As he made to remove the Santa hat, she put up a hand. "Would you leave just that on for me? Please?"

He smirked. "Kinky. I like it. Very well, Omega. For you."

As he efficiently removed all his clothing while kneeling above her, she admired the hard planes of his chest, the corded muscles in his lean arms, and the large predator between his slender legs. 

Each reddened inch of him had her pressing her legs together, her inner walls aching to be filled by all that. His cock curved slightly up, and she hoped it allowed him to become locked inside her for a very long time. Her mouth went drier the longer she stared. 

"Omega. Omega." When she still didn't respond, Armitage grinned and moved closer to her, gripping her chin to force her to look up. "Rose, my Omega." Her eyes became repentant at once, the hunger leaving momentarily to show the affection she had for him. "Look at me."

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Alpha."

"You should be. You're not listening to your Alpha and Master," he chided, his ginger hair falling into his face as he licked his lips. "I don't think you want my knot."

"No, I do!" she cried, bolting up and grasping his length, stroking his velvet heat. "It's all I can think about. Please give me your knot."

His bare fingers circled her clit before sliding two inside her, her juices coating his whole hand instantly. As she moaned in relief at being filled again, he pulled out and commanded, "Lose the dress."

"Yes, sir." She finished wiggling out of her dress, left in only the collar of before. Reaching for the collar, she paused when his hand stayed her. 

"Leave that on. You're going to jingle all the merry way to your orgasm before I knot you," said Armitage, his hungry eyes at odds with the tender grasp of his smooth fingers. "Now, how shall I punish you, little Omega?"

Remembering how it had felt to be spanked, she blurted, "Use your whip on me, sir. I want to know what it feels like."

His predatory eyes bore into her, and her heat no longer felt like simply a heat. This was a fever, a pounding, writhing feeling that held her hostage as flames consumed her from the inside out. Her heat had never felt this intense before, but she knew why: the cause was eyeing her like she was his next meal.

"Get on all fours."

Her hands flattened two pillows as she planted her limbs securely on the fat cushions and blankets. She stuck out her rear, presenting her ass to him obediently because Alpha knew best. 

She didn't know how long she would last in her heat, and the thrill of facing the glass ass naked while being claimed by him everywhere filled her with even greater need for her Alpha. He knew she burned for him, and he proved it when he cupped her sex, lightly playing with her pussy lips as he knelt lower to scent her. 

"You're going to stain our nest and fill it with your sweet musk by the time I'm done with you." He inserted two fingers inside her, thrusting steadily as the fire within her climbed still higher, her climax rapidly approaching. She tried to take him deeper, and he tutted. "You're already ready, and I need you, so we'll have to cut our playtime short."

"So you're not going to punish me?" she asked, her voice whining at the prospect. She had actually been looking forward to it. Her head drooped, a black curtain in front of her face until he pinched her clit, and she almost came, barely hanging on by a thread. Her hair parted to reveal needy eyes. "Alpha, may I come?" she panted, glancing back to see his smirk.

"You may. Scream for me, my Rose," squeezing the sensitive bundle of nerves tighter before biting her ass.

Rose's vision whited out, and she felt her heat consume her completely. She screamed his name so loud the glass around them shook, and she could feel her release shoot out of her and onto his waiting tongue. As her aftershocks rolled through her like a wild herd of reindeer, she clung to her anchor, her mate and his skillful tongue that plumbed her depths, leaving no part of her untouched by him. 

When he was satisfied, he bit her other cheek so they matched. "So sweet. That will have to tide you over until my knot can fill you bursting." As she moaned for more, feeling her heat begin anew, he slapped her ass, making her quiet at once behind the sweaty strands of her black hair. "As for punishment, I didn't say there was none. Just shortened. I  _ was  _ going to hit you ten times since you responded so well before, but we'll content ourselves with three. It's not so much a whip as a riding crop. It'll hurt a little less for the first time." 

"Thank you, Alpha. I've seen others receive it, and I think I'd like it," she said, words still slurred by her recent orgasm. 

As it was, her arms were shaking, and her rear was already smarting. However, she had two new marks from him, and she yearned for more. Too long had she dreamed of being claimed by her Alpha, and he had already exceeded all her dreams and expectations. 

"Tell me about your visit to this club you visited," he requested, fingers dancing across her red, tender skin. He circled the bites he gave her, rubbing them to encourage her. "I'm curious how you discovered it."

"I've heard Phas -- oh, Alpha, a little lower please, mm," she hummed as he caressed her and found one of her sweet spots. When he found it, he took advantage of it, massaging until he began pinching, and she yowled at the sensation, her back arching as she leaned into his touch like a cat in heat. 

"My, you're a loud one. I'm going to keep you and take you to my club. We're going to try so many things there together," he murmured, kissing her generous hips. "Now tell me more about Phas and this club."

"Oh." Her short-circuited brain started to function once more, and she continued, "Phas talks regularly about this club she attends, and she always made it sound so hot and fun. She said it was a good way to push your boundaries and discover what you like, and since I didn't know what I liked, I figured I would try it." 

His hand struck her behind, and she moaned. "What did you think of the club?" he asked, hitting her again with his hand before kissing his red handprints on her. 

"I thought it was fascinating. There were so many rules, just like I'm used to, but they were all there for a purpose, to facilitate a way to be free of them, to grow beyond them with your partner," she said, purring as he covered every inch of her buttocks with possessive kisses. "There's such a level of trust between them."

"That's right. Please know you can always trust me. Your safety and pleasure is and always will be my first priority," he murmured against her crack, licking down it. "I'm going to claim this tonight, too," he said, finding her puckered hole and kissing around it. 

Her eyes fluttered closed, and she felt herself relaxing, the heat making her muscles and insides molten. "Please. It's all waiting for you," she whimpered. "Just not too much longer."

He chuckled darkly. "No. We can't have my Omega combust, can we? Not when she's been so patient in letting me explore her." 

He withdrew his head, and she felt the lack of warm breath between her legs. She opened her eyes when his pinkie slipped into her wet heat completely and thrust repeatedly, and her eyes flew to his when he withdrew and entered her ass, barely getting up to his fingernail in before she cried out. 

He smacked his lips. "I crave your body. Every last bounteous curve and bit of silky skin you have. All of it was beautiful. Sacred to me," he said seriously, kissing her back then her neck before removing his finger from inside her. "Which is why I need to claim it. All of it." He kissed her deeply, and she got lost in him. She only let go when he tore himself away. With dark, hungry eyes, he rasped, "You're mine. Say it."

"I'm yours, Armitage," she responded, her breaths coming in shallow pants. She kissed him again, making sure to bite his bottom lip. As he groaned, she pulled away and said, "Just like you're mine."

"Yes. Owned entirely by you. Wrapped around your little finger, and I wouldn't want anyone else," he murmured against her lips. "Bite me again."

She complied, kissing and biting his upper lip that time, and after she let go, he removed himself with a heaving chest, picking up the whip. Her stomach and body tensed, anticipation and her demanding heat making her watch his every move. 

She tried not to focus on his cock, how it had swelled more and was an even darker red now as it leaked pre-cum for her. However, she was riveted. Unable to drag her ravenous gaze away. Just the thought of that large, girthy thing invading her had her gushing with new arousal. 

"You're dripping for me," he said, drawing her gaze back to him. "Literally dripping. So much slick for me, and I haven't even done anything."

"Then do it," she snarked, earning a swift crack of the crop against her ass.

The thin strip of leather hit both cheeks that time, and she moaned loudly, the pain quickly turning to pleasure. "Yes, Armitage. Again!"

Thwack! He came down on her harder, and she didn't know how her voice rose in volume. All she knew was that now she liked it, and the more responsive she was, the more he gave her. The heat coming from her skin almost matched the inferno within her, but as much as she still wanted his cock buried inside him, she wanted this just as much, connecting to him in this way. This wasn't just about physical attraction and needs; this was her discovering what she loved with her mate and trusting him. Abandoning herself to him completely. 

In theory, that total trust scared her, but in practice, it was the most free she had ever been. He didn't care if she liked odd things or had done nothing. He didn't judge. He accepted her and encouraged all that she loved. 

Her eyes met his, her body screaming for more. "Harder," she begged, legs now shaking as her heat began to weaken her. 

"Just one more for me, petal, and I'm going to give you the biggest knot ever," he promised. "You look so beautiful like this. I'm so proud to call you mine."

He put his whole body into it. The crop rapped against her and left its mark, and she knew there would be a welt from the end that time. She threw her head back as her need for him exploded like a rocket, starting at her ass, shaking her entire body, and making her core thrum with barely contained need. 

As her body vibrated, it resonated with the cadence of the throbbing of her center, and when that increased, so it did everywhere else. She fell into the soft nest of pillows, unable to hold herself up any more as she rested on her right cheek. When she felt a large wet spot against her stomach, she smirked. She felt more than heard her mate drop beside her. Cautious, tender hands delicately pushed back her wild mane, and he pressed kisses to her left cheek and neck.

"I'm sorry, Rose," he said between kisses. "I'm still learning you."

She opened her eyes and gave him an incandescent smile. "Don't be. I asked for that, and you gave it to me. You didn't hold back." A series of pangs hit her stomach and core, and she whimpered anew. "But I need you."

"Of course." In one smooth movement, he moved her to her back and climbed on top of her, both of them sinking into their love nest. As he closed the distance between his body and hers, he buried his face in her neck. "You smell heavenly, Rose." His tongue circled her gland as he lined himself up at her drenched opening. 

It was as though he added fuel to the spark that was her body. She surged up, grazing her teeth against his mating gland and becoming almost drunk just from that. "Let's claim each other at the same time," she said in a haze, licking him repeatedly as her hips rose up to receive him. 

He grinned against her. "On my count. Three. Two. One."

There were too many sensations at once. He was everywhere, fingers rolling her nipples, lips sucking, teeth claiming, and body surrounding her protectively. His woodsy taste on her tongue was colliding with the sharp bite of his teeth. The pleasure-pain of the claiming mark faded into a warmth that filled her whole chest, her body attempting to meld itself with his in order to show him how happy she was, how much she desired him. They were bonded irrevocably, and her heat abated for just a moment, long enough to savor the special time with him. 

However, her heat was relentless, and she bent into his long fingers and hungry mouth, encouraging him to take more. 

"Alpha, please, knot me. I can't--"

His tip pressed against her sodden folds, and he delved into her, starting with his head. She easily sucked him in, and she bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she took him deeper, loving the way he filled all her empty spaces. The slight curve of him hit her sensitive inner walls just right, and his cock split her in two as he penetrated her, her moans egging him on. She stretched to receive all of him, and after a few moments of slight pain, she took him fully, sighing in relief when he bottomed out inside her. 

Fingers curling around his shoulders, she breathed, "Oh, Armitage, you're incredible. So big. I've never felt so full."

He nuzzled her neck, her collar jingling at the same time. "You're so deliciously tight. Just wait until I place that dildo inside your ass at the same time I fill you here. I'm going to keep on filling you until it hurts, and you're going to love it."

"Mm, next time," she mumbled, licking his sweaty skin and loving the salty taste. "Move."

He lifted his head, smirking. "Good girl. Keep telling me what you want." 

As he began to find the right rhythm between them, she met each of his thrusts with one of her own, tightening her hold on his bottom half to make him move faster. "You buried inside me, your knot creating an indelible mark on my inner walls as you claim me there," she replied, eyes darkening with desire. 

"You'll have that soon," he promised, rolling his hips faster. He sucked her right nipple into his mouth and moaned, soon tasting the other. "You have the perfect breasts." He cupped them both. "They can't all be contained. You never can be, and I love that," he said, tracing her darker areolas with his tongue. 

"I love you." The words rushed from her lips, and she regretted it for a heartbeat, afraid it was too soon to say it. 

However, the vision of him, slick and red-skinned from exertion, perfectly neat hair now wonderfully askew, all while steadily pounding into her and staring in adoration at her breasts, was everything she wanted and needed. This man owned her heart, and she wanted him to know. 

When he looked up, he seemed near tears, as glassy as his eyes looked. He stared deeply into her eyes, a bright smile on his face, and she didn't regret it after that. At some level, she knew he wasn't used to hearing that. Knowing that, she cupped his cheek. 

Her touch seemed to awaken him. He gave her his most brilliant smile yet, kissing her hand before picking up his pace within her. "I love you, too," he grunted, descending upon her breasts with renewed passion. "I can't explain how or why, but I do with every fiber of my being. I love you, Rose."

As his tongue coiled around her left nipple, she moaned and raked her nails across his back, wanting to leave more signs of herself on him. He pumped into her faster, his pace closer to what she craved. 

When his teeth grazed her taut bud, her head fell back on the pillow. Only, she froze seconds later, eyes wider than milk saucers. 

"Alpha?"

He sensed the change at once and looked up, seeing what she did: a large crowd of people all watching them mate from the other side of the glass. Hands curling into fists in the mountain of pillows, he growled to claim her as his, immediately rolling them to their side so his body shielded hers from wandering eyes. 

Various people laughed. Some cat-called. "Show us she's yours!"

Armitage snorted and didn't stop the delicious way he battered down her walls, insistent on doing just that. "They don't get to see your beautiful body. Only I do," he muttered, eyes never leaving her face.

She nodded, her body drawing taut like a bowstring at the thought of having an audience. As he pulled out and buried himself inside her with one swift thrust, she mewled, loving the way their bodies fit perfectly. As she listened to the sound of their skin slapping and how it grew faster in time with her loud exhalations, her inner Omega purred excitedly.

_ Alpha loves you. Don't you want everyone to see you with your mate? How proud you are of him? How no one else but you can have him? _

She groaned and broke eye contact with Armitage to peek out. All eyes were on her. Fascinated. They wanted to know. Needed to know. 

And she intended to tell them. 

When the curve of his cock hit just the right spot, her toes curled. Her whole chest expanded, and she grabbed fistfuls of his longer hair, drawing out a single word on a breathy sigh that turned into a hiss. "Yes." She peeked at the crowd again, her ardor reaching new heights, and he redoubled his efforts, giving her the perfect rhythm. Suddenly, she couldn't stop chanting. "Yes, yes, yes, oh Alpha, please, again--yes!"

He glued his lips to hers, and she was sure the heat in his gaze and mouth would sear the outline of his downy lips to her permanently. She drank him in, aroused even more by her audience and wanting them to know how much she loved it. To make up for the lack of sound, her body rocked wildly. 

When they broke away to breathe, his eyes studied her carefully. She gazed deeply into his, silently pleading until she whispered, "I want this, Armitage. I want you. I don't care who sees us."

"I know," he said, giving her his own soft look in his pale blue depths. "But you're mine."

She nuzzled him and grinned. "I know, and I always will be. But wasn't it you earlier who wanted me to scream louder in the bathroom so everyone would come watch us?"

The horror in his wide, icy eyes and the sense of "how dare you" communicated in the little wrinkle of his nose and his pursed lips made her giggle. The amusement evaporated when his mind-blowing pelvic movements paused after he pulled out. 

_ Alpha is upset! Comfort Alpha and find out what's wrong! _

The head of his cock began teasing her entrance, stroking her lower lips repeatedly as the horror in his eyes turned to fondness. "I'm not sure if I'm pleased you remembered what I said, or annoyed you're using my own words against me," he grumbled, caressing her cheek. 

"It's only a taste of what's to come," she replied with a playful wink. "First the work request, and now this. I'm here to keep you honest." She was still a little surprised he was so jealous. She had expected him to agree, and because he didn't, she listened to her inner Omega. Nipping at his jaw, she whispered in his ear, "What's wrong? You can tell me."

He groaned. "I can't believe my sub and mate is asking me this." When she tilted her head in confusion, he sighed loudly, looking ashamed. "It should be the other way around. I should be encouraging you to push your boundaries and communicate with me. That's my job as your dom."

"But you have limits, too, right?" she asked, taking his face in her hands. "There's nothing wrong with that. You should tell me if you don't like something, and you seemed to want witnesses earlier. What changed?"

A tender, awed look in his eyes formed, and it felt as though he were drowning her in his love in that moment as she delved into those cerulean pools. He seemed so appreciative, at least until his eyes darkened dangerously. At that, he plastered his lips to hers, his arms hooking her left leg over him before plunging inside of her with one breathtaking thrust. 

"You're right. I did earlier," he said raggedly when their lips broke apart for air. "I'm used to it at the club with another woman who isn't truly mine." His tempo increased to a pace that made her forget how to talk, exceeding his earlier rhythm she had loved. "But you're different. You're my mate, my Omega. The only one I want to take care of."

The new angle had him hitting more new places, and all she wanted to do was get lost in him. However, she realized he needed to hear something from her. "You are," she grunted, chest heaving violently as she locked herself against him and braced for the full impact of his pounding into her. "This is, you are, oh Armitage!" she groaned when he hit her cervix. "Just like that. So good."

She threw her head back right after she saw his pleased look, dragging his sweat-slick flesh against hers and digging her nails into his shoulders. He pistoned into her relentlessly, barely getting out, "Thank you." He kissed her cheek. "I want to please you...almost as much as I want to claim you so I can have you all to myself."

She gloried in his words, in how much he loved her. He was so very gone, and she had never been more excited to know that her love was returned.

She met his gaze and raked her nails through his hair, tangling herself in him even more. "Then let them see how proud I am to be claimed by you. That's why I want them to see."

_ Alpha is ours and ours alone! _

New understanding entered his orbs. The light shined brightly just long enough for her to see, and then he licked his lips, slow and languorous, as though he wanted to savor this moment. The hard planes of his chest and shoulders became rigid like a general, his dom aura returning as he whispered the most tantalizing words into her ear. "Then be as loud as possible."

The feeling of triumph mixed with her heat was a many-tentacled thing, seizing her body and pushing her to new heights. Desire swept through her tight channel until she was clenching to hold him in, her whole body pounding in time with the rapid tattoo of her heart. The tendrils of need snaked into her legs like adrenaline, and she found new strength, becoming a vise around his thighs that wouldn't rest until he had bruises with the imprint of her upon him. 

She had never liked her arms; they were thick and not nice to look at. Now, as scorching heat filled her veins, her arms and hands were powerful, able to hold and contain this man that destroyed every inhibition and wall around her heart. She wanted to play with his fire, so she did, fisting his hair and proving she could take whatever he would give her. 

She needed her Alpha, and no one would stop her from taking him. 

Without slowing down his greedy thrusts, he kissed a trail of fire down her nose, past her chin, and lingering on the column of her neck. Each open-mouthed kiss ended in a love bite, and she kept on begging him to do it more, pulling harder on his hair and scratching his scalp. Each kiss inflamed her, and all of it seemed to coalesce at her breasts, her nipples hardening to the point of distraction. When he finally reached her collarbone, she yanked him to her breasts, needing relief, and then she rolled so he would be on top of her once more. 

He understood. He swung on top of her with ease, and she loved how he sunk deeper into her as gravity helped. Even her level of seeing things above the pillows dropped with the additional weight, and she relished how they created their own little dent in the nest, making it theirs. 

It was as though all eyes were on her aching breasts. She could feel the crowd zeroing in on the darkened skin of her needy areolas, and her desire skyrocketed. However, the crowd's interest was nothing compared to the hunger in Armitage's eyes as he took note of the feast that awaited him. She couldn't wait, though. She strained up to feel friction, some kind of touch, and when she felt the moisture on his skin, she shivered. 

"Armitage," she cajoled, yearning for more of a response from him.

"You didn't address me correctly, my little Omega," he chided imperiously, and her head fell back, offering her ample breasts to him in supplication. 

"Master," she purred, earning a smug look and eye teeth from him, "Alpha, please. I need your knot."

"That's better," he said, descending upon her. 

He devoured her breasts, worshipping each weighty mound with his hands and memorizing each contour with his tongue. He knew well what she wanted, but he refused to give in, wanting to delay the gratification as long as he could as he rutted into her with abandon. 

"If they want to see, let them. They'll know and all wish they were you, so fervent is my attachment to you," he breathed as he circled her bosom, first with his tongue, and then his lips. Every generous inch was adored.

She was torn between watching him and taking another hit of the captivated looks that all gathered had. Every male eye upon her made her feel more wanted than she had ever felt before, and for once, she was proud of her curves, grateful to have someone who loved them.

When he  _ finally  _ sucked a taut bud into his mouth, she ascended. "Armitage!"

He found her clit, applying the pressure she needed as he sucked the other one in before lightly grazing it with his teeth. "Come for me, Rose! Tell them whose you are!"

"Yours!"

As she cried his name, he continued to drive into her through her orgasm, and she wasn't allowed anytime to breathe before her heat engulfed her once more. 

"Good, patient girls get more orgasms," he grunted, each pass of his lips and tongue against her twin peaks acting like a lightning rod that had her keyed up and ready for yet another bout.

"Harder, sir!" she cried, earning a moan from him.

Slick seemed to pour from her, coating them both and helping his large size glide in and out of her more easily. Before long, his hands found her hips, grasping them until she knew he'd leave red handprints. Secure in his grasp, he let loose.

It wasn't long before her body was shaking from the force of his thrusts, each insertion seeking to implant him deeper within her. She relied on ecstatic, inhuman sounds to tell him how much loved what he gave her, and the louder she was, the more he gave her. The jingling around her neck sounded in rhythm with his insertions, and she loved imagining the sounds were them further binding, even chaining, themselves together with each meeting of their hips. The amount of people observing seemed to increase, and she welcomed it, wanting the whole office to know that she had claimed her Alpha at last.

"You are  _ loving  _ this," he grit out, his eyes fastened on her as he imprinted his cock within her. "Keep looking at them. This is what you always fantasized, yes?"

He lifted her legs to achieve a new angle, and she loved the way he seemed to fit perfectly, how everyone could see how their bodies joined intimately, limbs shaking with effort. She screeched until her lungs couldn't. "Yes!"

The watching eyes excited her more than she had ever thought possible. She had never recovered so fast from an orgasm, and when he noticed, he growled, seemingly relieved she was close to his level of mounting need. Soon, both of their bodies were lifting slightly, and she had to let go of him just to have something stable to hold onto. Her nails dug holes into the pillow stuffing as he slammed into her, playing with her clit and sucking her breasts until she was panting with exertion, so tightly wound that there was simply nothing else for her to do but implode and combust.

"Sir, please, may I come?" she grit out.

He grinned and lifted himself so he was above her. "You may, my mate."

A little touch, and she reached her pinnacle. Her soul left her body, and she was quite certain it and her heart melded with his in that moment, as close as she felt to him. With two more erratic strokes, his knot inflated, and he locked into place, his seed streaming into her until he filled her completely. 

The broken shout of her name made her think he was just as overcome as she was, and when he bit her mating gland once more, she truly became boneless. She could see nothing, feel nothing, nor wanted to know anything but her mate as she felt his hot cum continue to paint her inner walls, marking her as his. The stretch caused by his knot was euphoric all on its own, knowing he was hers and all knew now. 

"I love you, Rose," he breathed, falling onto her neck and leaving more marks in his wake. 

"I love you, too, Armitage. How long can we stay here?"

"As long as you wish, petal," he promised, nuzzling her. "We've mated on work property during a work function, so by official policy, they have to let us stay."

"Tempting as it is," she yawned, pawing at him to bring his lips to hers, "I want you to take me home to your place, our new home."

Shock registered in his eyes. "Truly?"

She nodded sleepily, enjoying how unruly his damp hair was becoming as it fell into his face repeatedly. "I share a place with Rey. I'd much rather be alone with you."

"It's yours. We'll pack you up and move you into my place as soon as your heat passes," he vowed, rolling them to their sides, so his back was to their slowly leaving audience. "I should warn you that there isn't a bit of Christmas decorations in the whole place."

She shrugged, unconcerned as she snuggled into him. "Don't worry. I own more than enough for the two of us. We'll decorate together."

"Perfect. I've never looked forward to a Christmas more," he said, his limbs and body a protective shelter around her. "There isn't a better present than you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
